


High School Can be Tough

by MercyGrim96



Category: Homestuck
Genre: High School, M/M, Might change, More Characters will be Added soon, mostly fluff rn, still had the game its over now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-21 09:57:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4824530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercyGrim96/pseuds/MercyGrim96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternatively tilted: John is an oblivious little cinnamon roll that can't tell his math teacher is hitting on him</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well guys I wanted to write a really long story so this is my attempt at it. Don't think that it's going to stay fluffy and cute forever, I have plans for this thing! Also in this world that they created trolls have been a part of society forever to the humans here, so its normal for them to go to school with the humans.

John woke up at the crack of dawn and found himself enclosed in warmth, Bro was a cuddly kind of guy after all, and they had really got it on last night, John thought with a deep blush.

He tried to squirm away from his sleeping lover, he really had to get up and get ready for school. Senior year of high school was grueling, he had to wake up early and leave with a tired Dave and a grumpy Karkat, both not very fun. John had decided to finish out his senior year in Texas because he wanted to go to the same college as his best friends, and of course, though his dad didn't know the other part, he wanted to be with Dirk (Bro told him to call him Dirk when Dave wasn't around).

Try as he may, John couldn't seem to untangle himself from the sleeping Strider. When a Strider was out, they were out and they got up when they felt like it; Karkat said that Dave did the same thing. Speaking of the troll, John could hear hear him yelling profanities at his matesprit. Karkat was probably in the same situation as John was in now, poor guy, also poor Dave because Karkat could get really angry when given the motivation to.

"Dirk" he said quietly, "I have to get up and go to school." Bro merely grumbled in his sleep and pulled John closer.

“Dirk,” John exclaimed a bit louder. He started to poke the older Strider on the cheek. “I really do have to leave. Please wake up, we can cuddle when I get home.”

He must have been loud enough because he heard an annoyed moan from the older man. John then found himself in quite a predicament; Bro had rolled over onto his back and pulled John on top of him.

“Where do ya think yer goin’,” he grumbled in a thick Texan accent. He always had a thick accent when he was sleepy… or sometimes during their intimate time together. John loved it, mostly the fact that Dirk only used it around him. 

“I… uh have to get ready for school,” John stuttered out.

Bro frowned; John thought it was so cute that he actually showed facial expressions in the morning before his cool-guy, ironic, stoic face sets in for the day.

“I’d rather have ya stay right here,” He said and at the same time grabbed Johns ass. John squeaked and jumped a bit in surprise. Dirk just grinned smugly.

John pouted, “I have to leave, so you’re not getting any right now. Besides we did it enough last night, I’m really sore.”

“Awww my poor little angel, did I hurt ya too much,” Dirk said as he rubbed circles in the small of Johns back. John blushed a deep red and averted his eyes.

“If you’ll let me go now…maybe we can do some stuff later…” John tried to bargain, as his blush spread to his ears.

“Look at ya, getting’ all flustered,” he leaned in to whisper in John’s ear, “It just makes me want ya more.” He kissed John’s ear, John shivered.

Right before Dirk could move in for a real kiss the door of their bedroom flew open and in stormed an angry Karkat while a smug looking Dave leaned against the door frame.

“Get the fuck up you asshole! We have to leave soon,” Karkat yelled at the two. He threw a random shirt at Bro, “Leave him the fuck alone, I know you two did shit last night, John is super fucking loud.” Johns blushed returned at this, but he was glad that someone had saved him from what was about to happen.

Bro reluctantly let go of him as John got out of bed and rushed to get his clothes out of the dresser. He quickly pulled out a pair of shorts and one of his Ghostbusters shirts, got dressed, and grabbed a hoodie from the pile on the chair; Bro smirked when he realized it was his orange one.

“Aren’t you forgetting something,” Dirk asked, as John was about to leave the room. He turned to the older Strider and Dirk motioned for him to come over. John blushed and rushed over, he gave Bro a quick kiss to the lips and tried to pull away fast, but Bro held him close and deepened it.

He finally let go after what seemed like forever and John was beat-red at that point. John tried to quickly walk away and almost tripped over his own feet, Dirk laughed.

“Have a good day Sugar,” Dirk said in a sweet voice as John slammed the bedroom door behind him.

~~  
“Damn dude do you really gotta be macking on my Bro like that in front of me,” Dave asked as they started their walk to school.

“Hey! It’s not my fault your brother is a perv, he’s always horny.” Dave cringed at that comment. “Though he’s not as bad as you considering the noises I hear from your room every night. You really should work on the volume Dave; you’re very vocal,” John giggled.

Dave huffed, “Well news-flash Egderp, so are you.”

“Can you not fight over trivial things like a couple of five-year-olds for one day,” Karkat grumbled. He took another sip of his coffee, it was the only earth type food that he liked. He also liked the fact that Dave made it especially for him every morning.

“Aw but babe its just how we are,” Dave stated as he wrapped his arm around Karkats waist. The troll merely sighed and took another sip of coffee, but he did snuggle closer to his matesprit. 

Sometimes John was jealous of their relationship, they weren’t afraid to show affection in public, and they could do as they pleased. He and Dirk however could not. It was because of the age difference, it was obvious when people looked at them. Dirk promised him that in a few years when John turned 18 that they could show all the affection that they wanted, and the judgmental pricks of the world could go shove it. Sometimes he would start to count down the days, he just couldn’t wait til Dirk could snuggle him in public, or til they could hold hands whenever they wanted to. That day couldn’t come soon enough.

“Hey, earth to John! We’re here fuckass,” Karkat said to snap John out of his daydream.

As they reached the front doors to the school the first bell sounded off. Karkat and Dave waved goodbye to John and quickly walked off in the direction of their first block history class, whereas John went off in the other direction to math.

Mr. Perrie was writing the problem of the day on the white board as John made his way to his normal desk. He sat right in the front of the room next to the teacher’s desk. Everyone called him a teacher’s pet, but the truth was that he sucked at math so he sat in the front to concentrate better. That and Mr. Perrie seemed like such a nice guy, he was always helping John with all the problems that didn’t make sense to him; and in return John was always happy to pass out papers to the class. John being the good, innocent kid he was always agreed to help his favourite teacher. He always shot Mr. Perrie nice smiles and said hello to him in the hallways during the school day.

First block was nice as always, and the rest of the day just seemed to fly by, until John found himself walking outside where Dirk said he would pick him up. He offered to pick him up because Dave and Karkat were going out on a date after school and Dirk didn’t want John to walk home alone. As John rounded the corner to the pick up spot he saw Mr. Perrie leaning against the wall outside. When Mr. Perrie saw John he perked up and walked towards him.

“Hey there John,” he called out to the boy, who smiled back at him.

“Hi Mr. Perrie! Is there something you need from me,” John asked.

“Yes I just wanted to tell you that-“ Before he could finish his sentence a tall, muscular man approached them and stared Mr. Perrie down; or at least that’s what he figured the man did, he couldn’t tell with the shades in the way.

“John are you ready to leave,” the man asked in a gruff tone. John smiled up at him brightly and nodded.

“Yeah Bro I’m ready, but Mr. Perrie just wanted to tell me something first.” He looked back at his math teacher, “What were you about to say?”

"Oh, um, yes of course,” he responded and cleared his throat. “I was going to tell you that your math homework was great today, but you still need to work more on the Pythagorean theorem.”

“Oh thanks for telling me,” John said cheerfully, “Well I’m off, goodbye Mr. Perrie!” John waved as he walked away with Dirk, who slung an arm around the boy’s shoulders possessively and looked back at the teacher as if to say, ‘Mine’. John continued to be oblivious to this as he happily walked away with Dirk.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is a bit short, partly because I'm just trying to build up what's gonna go down soon (prolly in the next chapter hehehe) and partly because I know their was ample opportunity for smut in this chapter , but I'm not the best at writing to tbh, but if yall want some mild sexy times I can prolly pull that outa me, just tell me in the comments!
> 
> Also don't worry, the next chapter is gonna be pretty long, but that will mean it will take me a bit to write (I have a few essays due soon for college), so there will be a lot more! I can't just leave it at this of course.

Dirk opened the door of the truck and lifted John up inside.

“Hey!” John protested, “I can do it myself Dirk, I’m not a kid.” John crossed his arms and pouted. Dirk just chuckled and closed the door. He then went around to the other side and got into the drivers seat.

They were almost home when Dirk finally asked, “What was the deal with that guy?”

“Oh, you mean Mr. Perrie? He’s my math teacher. He’s a super nice guy, always helping me out with homework and looking out for me and such.”

“Hmmm… Just watch your back around that guy okay babe? I think he was trying to hit on you or something.”

“What! Mr. Perrie? Nah, he wouldn’t do anything like that, he’s too nice of a guy is all, I guess it just came across to you in the wrong way.” He looked over at Dirk, who had clutched the steering wheel pretty hardly. John scouted real close to his boyfriend and said, “Hey, don’t worry about me, I can take care of myself. Let’s just forget about earlier. I do believe that I owe you a treat for letting me go this morning,” He leaned in real close and purred, “Am I right,” As he slowly ran his had up Dirks leg.

Dirk stepped on the gas and said, “John you’re gonna be the death of me I swear,” John just giggled and smirked.

~~

Thank goodness Dave and Karkat weren’t home because Dirk went a little crazy and things got pretty loud. Afterwards they were cuddling on the bed as they watched one of John’s favourite movies, Con Air. Much to Dirk’s dislike John still hadn’t grown out of his love for all things Nic Cage. John had also been begging to get a bunny for months now, but Dirk decided that he was way to irresponsible to take care of it. He did promise that someday in the future they might get one though, and that pleased John, that Dirk was thinking about their future together.

“Hey Angel.” Dirk whispered to John as he rubbed his back, the boy had almost fallen asleep.  
“Hnn,” was John’s sleepy response as he burrowed into his space heater of a boyfriend.

“Promise you won’t spend a lot of extra time with that Mr. Perrie.” John perked up out of his sleepiness at that comment.

“Why?”

“Because I think he has a weird thing for you,” Dirk answered matter-of-factly.

John just laughed at this, “Mr. Perrie? No way! Dirk he’s a teacher, he’s just being friendly with his students. Besides I’m terrible at math and he’s really good ay helping me so I have to spend time with him.”

“The way he looks at you, its like he’s undressing you with his eyes. I’m the only one who’s allowed to do that,” Dirk said, a possessive tone to his voice.

 

“I think that you’re just overreacting, Mr. Perrie isn’t a creeper Dirk. Though I find you’re overprotectiveness very cute and endearing, you don’t have to worry. Alright?”

“Fine, but don’t say I didn’t warn you when he tries to get you’re pants. I will be there to punch him though, so please tell me if anything happens.”

John smiled at his sincerity, “I promise I’ll tell you if he does anything weird to me, but I really don’t think he will.”

That was enough to please Dirk, so they settled back down and finished the movie. After it was over John got up to prepare their dinner, Dirk was the better cook of the two, but he liked it when John made the food because he wore a cute apron (per Dirk’s request).

Just as they were finishing up the food Dave and Karkat walked through the front door, in the middle of one of their usual arguments. Anyone who dated Karkat was bound to have yelling matches with him sometimes, Dave was just that unlucky sucker that got stuck with the grumpy troll; not that Dave was complaining though. Dave had once told John that when Karkat was angry the sex was great. John had cringed at that and walked away while Dave laughed in the background. 

They argued all the way into their bedroom and Karkat slammed the door. John tried to tune out what happened next. 

“Hey babe we could be doin’ that too, it would distract you from the noise,” Dirk said with an eyebrow waggle. 

John huffed, “As if, you just got some and now you want more? No way I don’t thin so mister. Besides, we really need to go food shopping; I just used the last of the noodles to make pasta. And if we leave now we won’t be here to hear what’s about to go down in that room.”

“I liked it better when Dave ate whatever the fuck was in the fridge and had no food standards,” Dirk sighed.

“Well too bad for you because now you have two people that live here who do have standards. Karkat needs special food, and I was raised by a man who loves to cook. So suck it up and go grab your keys because we’re going shopping.” John said as he stood up and put the dirty dishes in the sink, then made his way to the front door, and defeated Dirk followed him.

~~  
The store was busy because it was around the time that people who had gotten out of work were shopping, it was also a sale day, which John was taking advantage of to his full extent, and to the displeasure of Dirk’s credit card. 

They rounded the pasta isle when they ran into John’s math teacher. John excitedly went up to him to say hello. Dirk was monitoring them from a distance that was until he saw the teacher put his hand on John’s shoulder; John didn’t even seem to notice. ‘Was this normal behaviour for them?’ Dirk thought to himself. This teacher was crossing the fine line between being friendly and being too friendly towards his students, so Dirk decided to step in.

“John, I don’t believe that you’ve formal introduced me to your teacher yet.” Dirk went up to them.

“Oh, um yeah I totally forgot! Bro this is Mr. Perrie, my math teacher, Mr. Perrie this is Bro Strider, my…uh-my best friends older brother, I live with his family right now.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Mr. Strider,” Mr. Perrie said as he extended his hand.

Dirk took it, “Likewise. Now come on John we really have to get going, lot’s of stuff to do remember.”

“Oh alright. Bye Mr. Perrie,” John said to the teacher with a smile and waved as he trailed behind Dirk.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I give you the third chapter my lovely readers! I think there are only going to be two more after this one.
> 
> btw I'm now accepting fanfic prompts and requests on my tumblr (its mercygrim96) just send me a message and I'll try my best!

The next day at school John was asked if he could stay after to help Mr. Perrie prepare for Math and Science day in the gym. Of course John was quick to agree to help out his nice teacher, and Math and Science day was a fun day. All the Math and Science teachers put up cool displays about subjects and the careers that students could get into, and they bring in guest speakers; mostly volunteer parents who talk about their jobs. When John told Dirk he was going to be late coming home he didn't sound very pleased, but still agreed and told John to call him if anything weird happened. 

John told him not to worry, it wasn't like he was going to be alone with Mr. Perrie, there were other teachers and students building their displays and putting them up; but John forgot that he would be alone for a bit with his teacher while they were prepping the display in the classroom before they took it to the gymnasium. Oh well, what Dirk didn't know would just make him worry less.

"So John, what's it like living in the Strider household? It must be weird not living with your family," Mr. Perrie said offhandedly as he finished up grading some math papers.

"Well I've known Dave since I was little, we were internet friends. Those famous shades that he sports are courtesy of me. So it wasn't really awkward or anything when I decided to come here, and my dad visits me a lot so it's not like I don't see him." John's reasons were much deeper than that though. Everyone was really fucked up after the game, John and Karkat especially. Karkat couldn't stop beating himself up over the fact that he could not lead everyone properly enough to keep them all alive, it ate away at him even before the game was over. When the game ended and they finally walked through that door to their new universe only to find themselves in a re-made earth that was before the time of the game, and to find everyone who had died to appear before them, shocked the teens so much. When John saw his dad he almost broke out in tears, and when Dave saw his Bro he was speechless and didn't know what to do until Bro came up to him and showed emotions for the first time by giving him a bro hug (as Dirk called it). Even though all the trolls told Karkat it was okay, that they were okay, Karkat still had a terrible time accepting his mistakes.

John wasn't doing much better, all of the things that he had witnessed, that he had went through... He tried to pretend to be his normally cheerful self around his dad, but his father was a smart man and realized that John needed to be with his friends in order to heal, so he had called Dave's brother and asked him if John could go live with them; Bro had said yes and John found himself surrounded by others who understood his pain and could help him coupe with it all. 

Then there was Bro. John had terrible nightmares of the events of the game, and Bro he offered to let John sleep in his bed with him, because Dave already had a bed-mate. John had accepted and started to find comfort and solace in Bro, then they later became a couple because they helped each other heal. John helped Bro work on his parenting skills because he told John that he wanted to be a better person for Dave, said he felt like shit for the way he treated his little brother. In turn Dirk helped John work through his PTSD by being there for him and listening to his fears, and holding him when he needed it. They were a good balance for each other, like ying and yang in a way.

"It sounds nice to be able to live with your best friend. Is Mr. Strider a good guardian?"

"Oh he's the best! I was in a pretty bad place mentally when I came to live with them, bad dreams, a bit of depression, probably going through an existential crisis at the time..." he answered, "But they helped me get through it because they understood how I was feeling, they had went through the same problems."

Mr. Perrie smiled, "Well it's good that they were able to help you so much John. Though I do feel bad that you had to suffer like that at such a young age, but you're handling it all like an adult." The teacher walked up to John and put his hand on the boy's shoulder, "I'm always proud to see my students overcome hardships and grow as individuals."

"Yeah it was hard, but I'm happier now than I was before, "John said as he looked up at Mr. Perrie and flashed him a smile, but he found that the teacher was very close to him.

"Has anyone told you that you've grown into such a nice looking boy, John?"

"Oh-um I g-guess people have said that before..." John stuttered a bit in his words, Mr. Perrie was very close to him now, maybe a little too close...

"It will definitely help you in the relationship department," he added with a grin. He then moved away and started to get things ready. John shook his head to bring back his senses and then continued to work.

Mr. Perrie changed the subject of conversation to that of something more lighter, "So what does Mr. Strider do for a living," he asked.

"Well... he has a private business of sorts that he gets most of his money from," John would rather not get into the smuppets... "Then he Dj's for fun. Oh and sometimes he dabbles in robotics."

"Robotics? Interesting, he must be a very intelligent man. I honestly would have never guessed with the way he dresses."

"He's a bit of an eccentric, but I like the fact that he's not afraid to be himself," John said happily with a bit a dreamy note to his voice, then quickly added, "Because it's a good example for a role-model to give ya know?"

"Indeed it is, well let's go get this display set up shall we?"

"Yeah!"

They gathered all their materials and made their way to the gym.

The gym was full of people that were setting things up, even Dave was there; which was a surprise because Dave hated staying after for anything, even if he was the smartest young scientist in this school. Science was the only thing that he loved un-ironically, more specifically the dead things, so archaeology really interested him. He was the top of his class, when he felt like doing his homework that was.

As John walked past him Dave gave one of his signature cool-kid waves, he then saw that John was with Mr. Perrie and raised his eyebrow above his shades, but then shrugged and looked away. John assumed that Dirk had informed his younger brother about the so-called 'creepy teacher' thing. John sighed, he really wished that Dirk would stop worrying, nothing was wrong. 

Mr. Perrie and John went to the math area and started to set up, he had a bunch of cool activities that involved math. There was a dice rolling game, and the classic guess how much candy is in this jar for prizes, the grand prize for it was a really expensive graphic calculator that would really come in handy for college. There were other interesting things as well.

When they finally finished setting up Mr. Perrie glanced at his watch and turned to John, "Wow that took longer than I thought it would. It's getting pretty late outside, how bout I drive you home," he offered.

Before John could answer he heard Dave say, "Naw Mr. Perrie that's cool of you, but my Bro is coming to pick me and John up, come on John I told him we were ready, don't wanna keep him waiting." Dave pulled on John's arm and he followed as John waved good-bye to his teacher.

When they were out of ear-shot Dave whispered, "Damn Bro was right, that guy is like major creepy, the top of the weirdo meter, the mayor of creeps ville, the-"

"Okay Dave I get it, you think he's creepy, you and Bro both. He told you to watch out for me didn't he? You never stay after school, even if it is for something that you like."

"Yeah you caught me, guilty as charged. But after seeing how that guy acts around you I get why Bro is so freaked out. You really should watch your back Egbert."

"Daveee, name one weird thing you saw him do," John remarked defensively.

"The dude was staring at your ass every time your back was turned to him."

"R-really? Are you sure you weren't just imagining things Dave?"

"Positive, I can tell when someone is staring at another person with lust John, Karkat and I do it to each other all the time," he replied seriously.

"First of all, ewwwww I didn't need to know that, gross dude," John playfully shoved Dave's arm. "And secondly, could you please just keep this to yourself? Bro is already worried and pissed off enough about it all, and I don't want him to hurt my math teacher or anything like that, especially if this is all just a misunderstanding."

"Fine," Dave reluctantly agreed, "But seriously dude, watch yourself." 

"I will, I promise."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this took a while my bad, but I'm a busy college student, I had a few essays to write before my break (which is next week so expect the last chapter soon!!!) but here it is! Also I wanted ya'll to know that I'm thinkin about giving the Bro/John tag even more love because I have a few little drabbles laying around on my laptop that I write during my history class (where I write all my fanfiction because who can sit through 1hr and 30mins of the history of the western civilization) I can post them if ya'll want?

The next morning John woke up to an empty bed, he frowned. Where was Dirk?

He got out of bed to get ready for school and almost did a face-plant on the floor, he looked down and discovered that various robot parts were scattered about the room. John groaned in annoyance and kicked the part out pf his way. They had talked about this, about Dirk not leaving his shit everywhere and in return John swore that he wouldn't prank the older man all the time anymore, it was a win-win situation, but for this mess-up Dirk had better be prepared for the pranking he was going to receive in the near future.

After he changed and brushed his teeth, the whole time thinking about elaborate pranks that involved pie and shaving cream, John made his way to the kitchen to grab some breakfast, he still didn't see Dirk anywhere.

Karkat was seated at the kitchen table as he tiredly stared at Dave, who was making the trolls morning coffee.

"Have you guys seen Bro anywhere," John asked them as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"He left early, said he had some sort of obligation or some shit like that. He had a fuck ton of robot stuff with him," Dave replied as he poured Karkat's coffee into his favourite mug, it had a cute grey crab on it; Dave had gotten it for him at an aquarium on their first real date.

Well that explained the messy bedroom, John thought to himself as he grabbed a granola bar, peanut-less of course. Bro ordered special ones just for him. He got his stuff ready and found one of Bro's hoodies, he purposefully wore them to school because he knew it made the other man happy. John also liked wearing them because they smelled like his boyfriend.

"Hey daydream boy it's time to fuckin' go now," Karkat said as he stole Dave's spare hoodie and made his way to the door, this was a rare day where he didn't have a sweater on because all of his were in the wash so he wore Dave's hoodie instead. Karkat was just really excited to spend the day with Dave because they would be at Math and Science day together since they had the same homeroom class. Lucky them, John would be spending the day with his math class, not that they weren't okay kids, they just weren't his friends.

"Okay, okay Karkles, calm down. I know you're excited to spend the day with the awesomeness that is me," Dave said in his classic coolkid way.

"In your dreams you insufferable asshole," Karkat growled back at him.

"Oh babe, a lot more than chill time between us happens in this Strider's dreams. If you know what I mean." Dave hugged Karkat from the side and kissed his cheek.

"Ewww Dave, gross. I don't need to know about your special dreams." John cringed at him as he opened the front door. "Let's get going."

~~

So this was where Dirk had gone off to. John currently stood in front of the man in question, who was talking to a group of nerdy teens about robotics. When they left John quickly pulled him aside into an empty area where no one was.

"What the hell are you doing here," John asked in a quiet voice, his arms were crossed as he eyed Dirk questioningly. 

"Good mornin' ta you too Hun," he responded without answering Johns question.

"Dirk that isn't an answer, I want an answer."

"If you must know your lovely math teacher, Mr. Perrie, called last night and asked me if I would be so kind as to come in and talk about robotics to the students. A certain someone must have told him that I dabble in the field," Dirk said with an eyebrow raise, "I wonder who?"

John blushed, "W-well sometimes I like to gush about you and I get a bit carried way," he fumbled with his words. Dirk laughed lightly and ruffled John's hair, his hand lingered a second or two longer than needed.

"S'okay I don't mind, I think its endearing when you do. Also it gives me an excuse to be here and observe how that guy acts around you. Davey refused to tell me if anything happened yesterday so I'm gonna assume that something did, that boy is a terrible liar."

Damnit Dave! Of course he couldn't lie, he was a rambler, and ramblers sucked at lying.

"Dirk how many times do I have to tell you that nothing is going to happen. He's a teacher for crying out loud! Why would he risk his career on someone like me?"

"Someone like you? Have you noticed how hot you are John? Cute face, pretty eyes, nice ass that I wish I could grab right now..." Dirk started to drift off in thought, probably perverted thought.

"Dirk~," John whined to get his attention. "I think its cool that you came to talk about Robotics to the kids, but please don't creep on my teacher. You're here to show children cool things about robots, just do that okay?"

"Alright Sugar I'll try and be a good boy," he promised, and then leaned in to whisper in John's ear, "But you gotta do me a favour later if ya know what I mean."

John shivered and backed away with a furious blush on his cheeks, "Dirk! Don't say things like that here," John exclaimed as he frantically looked around to see if anyone was within earshot of them, thankfully no.

"Look, just go out there and teach kids about the wonders of robotics, and I'm gonna go find my class before someone notices that I'm gone."

Dirk looked displeased, but he agreed none-the-less and went off as John scurried away to find his class.

Most of the day was pretty boring to be honest, John spent most of it glancing back at Dirk a lot. It made John happy to see the older Strider in his natural element, he had been told by the Dirk that he'd secretly always wanted to pursue a job in robotics, but since Dave came along and he had to take care of him Dirk didn't have the time or the money to spend on it. Instead he had to get a job really fast, so being a Dj was his best bet while he worked on the puppet porn industry. Dirk really liked making puppets, but there was always a part of him that longed for more time with robotics, even so, he had to do what put food on the table; and they may be well off money-wise now, but Dirk was kind of stuck with the jobs that he had. So something like coming to the school and talking on and on about what he loved made him look more alive that John had seen him in a very long time.

~~

After lunch John went off to the bathroom, it was the nice one that was in the band hallway that no one used, so it was empty. John liked the fact that no one else really used it so he went out of his way to use it.

As he washed his hands the bathroom door opened and it startled him. He turned around to see Mr. Perrie approach him.

"Oh hi Mr. Perrie you scared me their for a second," John said with a nervous laugh, his teacher was standing very close to him, and John found himself wedged in the corner thanks to the counter.

"Are you having a fun day John," Mr. Perrie asked as he put his hand on the counter end and leaned foreword just a bit; it was as if he was purposefully trying to box John in.

"U-uhm y-yeah! It's super fun Mr. Perrie. I'm not really t-that into science or math but it's still nice to have a day off of classes." John tripped over his words, what was Mr. Perrie doing? He was standing so close John could hear his breathing!

"Well I'm glad you're having a bit of fun, but I know a way we could have even more fun..." Mr. Perrie tipped Johns chin so that they would be facing each other.

"W-wait Mr. Perrie I-," Johns words rushed out as he tried to push the man away. Just as their lips were about to meet the door suddenly burst open and Mr. Perrie was pushed away from John.

"What the Hell is going on in here," a loud, angry voice yelled. It was Dirk! John rushed over to him and hid behind him.

"Bro you were ri-right, he was creeping on m-me," John said in a quiet, wobbly voice. He was crying.

Bro gave Mr. Perrie a murderous look behind his shades, "Bastard, you touched him!" The older Strider didn't even think, he just whipped his fist foreword and punched the other man square in the face.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is by far not my best work....I've been super busy, and finally caught up with Rick and Morty and I had to take a day to process the season two finale ((spoilers in this part) and I spent it eating crisps and listening to Hurt on a loop while I vigorously write a fanfiction as a continuation of the ending because I was not having that ending guys it sucked sooooo fucking much, but on the flip side if you wanna read it I posted chapter one the other day).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter guys!!! So I just wanted yall to know that I'm still gonna be writing stuff for the Bro/John (and davekat) tag so be lookin for it when I randomly post for time to time. I also just wanted to thank everyone who has stuck with this story and everyone who has left me nice comments you guys are great! If you ever wanna find me on tumblr my tumblr name is mercygrim96 (same as here). Also I know I haven't posted anything for like almost two weeks, but I had a break from college (which I used for more work hours and to study for two tests that I have this week) Then I had a midterm yesterday (that I really hope I passed, cross your fingers for me and wish me luck!) and now I have one tommra that I should be getting back to studying for soon!

About thirty minutes after the bathroom ordeal Mr. Perrie was being carted away in the back of a police cruiser with a very bloody nose and a black eye (Bro had landed one more punch just for good measure).

John was home, wrapped in Dirks arm, sitting on the couch. The TV was quietly playing Avatar in the background, Dirk had put the movie on to make John feel better and John was grateful, but all he really needed was his boyfriend.

"You were right," John mumbled into Dirks shoulder.

"I'm not gonna say 'I told ya so' John, because I'm not that much of an asshole," Dirk replied as he rubbed circles into Johns back.

"I should have listened to you..."

"Please John, promise me that you won't beat yourself up over this? Everyone makes mistakes, now I will say that you're more prone to making mistakes, you will learn from them because that's what they're for. You are still young, you'll learn with time."

John smiled up at him, "You know Dirk, you can be very wise and insightful when you're really trying to be. I think it's one of my favourite traits about you."

Dirk gave one on of his rare genuine smiles. "There's the smile that makes my heart melt." 

"Dirkkkkk~ now you're getting all sappy and romantic," John giggled.

"And now you're not all sad, so I think I've done good work."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," John lightly shoved Dirks arm. "Hey Dirk, am I gonna have to talk to cops and a bunch of other people about what happened," John asked nervously with a worried tone to his voice. 

Dirk hugged him protectively, "You don't haveta do anything you don't want to do."

"Really?"

"Yeah don't worry, either way that teacher won't be in a classroom anymore."

"I'm glad, I don't want this to happen to anyone else," John sighed a breath of relief.

"Well one good thing did come out of this," Dirk said offhandedly.

"What?"

"Now I know that I have to be twice as protective of you, because you're just to irresistible," Dirk nuzzled Johns cheek.

John laughed and shoved Dirk away, "Shhh, enough talking, Avatar is on and it deserves my full attention.

"Awww but Sugar I'm much more interesting than those blue people," Dirk made a sarcastic gasp,"You don't think that Neytiri woman is hotter than me do you?"

John shook his head in amusement, "Of course not, no one could beat you on the hotness scale, but she does make a close second."

"Oh does she now," Dirk stood up and scooped John up into his arms, "Well then I guess I'll have to make sure she never surpasses me won't I," he said with a devilish grin and flashstepped to their bedroom.

~~

That night Karkat and Dave came home late, heard the noises coming from the back of the apartment, looked at each other in agreement, and walked right back out the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me if there are any errors, and comments are loved! Thanks for reading guys!!


End file.
